Knochen
Summary Knochen is a monster created when Vandalieu combined Bone Monkey, Bone Wolf, Bone Bear and Bone Bird. Since then it has evolved into a Bone Pandemonium, an enormous living palace of bone. It's considered the strongest species of undead known to man. Knochen takes the form of a bone palace that is larger than castles of large nations and populated by countless Skeletons. There likely isn't an S-Class Adventurer that would want to fight Knochen, because even if they can somehow fight of the armies of Skeletons and the living fortress, which constitute Knochen, they might starve to death before the battle comes to an end. Knochen is largely composed out of Monster and Dragon bones. Notably, Vandalieu has fed it with plenty of Demon King bones as well, giving it bones that can't be harmed without something on the level of Orichalcum weapons. Its favourite game is to have Vandalieu throw a frisbee for it to catch and then throw it back for him to go and fetch. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Knochen Origin: The Death Mage Who Doesn't Want a Fourth Time Gender: Genderless Age: Created by Vandalieu 10 years ago Classification: Bone Pandemonium Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 2, likely Type 3), Immortality (Type 2), Healing (Can completly restore its body by incorporating bones of other beings), Bone Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Stealth, Poison Manipulation, Flight, Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Resistance to Physical Attacks Attack Potency: At least Town level (As a rank 13 monster a hero amongst heroes is required to defeat Knochen, meaning it scales far above A-Class adventurers; hence scales to this) Speed: At least Subsonic, possibly Supersonic (Can fly faster than a bird, superior to young Vandalieu) Lifting Strength: Class K (Its bone manipulation is strong enough to lift its own weight) Striking Strength: At least Town Class (Attack physically) Durability: At least Town level (Can tank more than it can dish out. Its sheer mass makes it had to kill) Stamina: Nigh-Inexhaustible (As an undead it lacks physical functions that would limit its stamina and its senses are dulled so that it also has few mental fatigue) Range: Dozens of meters (can create bone projectiles and create armies of skeletons it controls; also by its sheer size) Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Slightly below average (Is extremly intelligent for a monster created from the spirits of animals, capable of coordinating its form in practicle shapes, which is above the capability of an average bone fort) Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Precise Bone Form Manipulation & Group Bone Control:' These two skills allow Knochen to manipulate the bones it is made off into any bone constructs it pleases. Usually it takes the shape of a giant palace and creates various human and monster skeletons as attack force. The skeletons it creates are capable of independent action. It can also take other forms than a palace if the situation calls for it, like for example the form of a bulldozer. In order to move it can use the bones at its bottom like countless feet. Knochen has precise control over his bones, allowing him to, for example, play musical instruments with them. *'Dark Vision:' A skill that allows the user to see as if it were daytime in a completely starless night, in a cave without entrance or even if all light is absorbed around them. *'Monsterous Strength:' Superior version of Superhuman Strength. A skill that raises the users physical strength above what is possible for a human, without the need to gain muscle mass. *'Spirit Form:' This is a skill that allows half-materialization of the soul or spirit, something that does not normally exist physically. The materialized spirit body is visible to the eye and can be touched physically. Though physical attacks do affect the spirit body, over two-thirds of their effects are nullified. Attacks using Magic Items or consecrated weapons are effective. There are various ways to use the half-materialized spirit body; lower-level use extends to only using it to connect bones in place of cartilage. Just by attaining the skill, one can use it to replace muscle that has rotted and fallen off in order to strengthen the body, or decayed fur and scales in order to improve defense. *'Silent Steps:' A skill that erases the noises caused by the users movement. This erases the noise made be Knochen's bones hitting against each other and makes it so that Knochen could in theory sneak up on someone despite its size. Since he could still be easily seen that is rarely practicable, though. *'Breath (Poison):' Knochen and the skeletons it creates can release breaths of poison, giving them methods of attack aside from pure physical strength. *'High-Speed Flight:' A skill Knochen has retained from Bone Bird, which it was created from. This makes it considerably more dangerous than other Bone Forts as it can easily fly over enemy lines and set up a fortress right inside enemy territory. Its tactical value is great. *'Projectile Fire:' Knochen possesses the ability to fire its bones as projectiles with more power than a cannon. *'Parallel Thought Processing: '''A skill that allows different matters to be thought about simultaneously. It has the same effect as if growing an additional brain. *'Absorption Healing (Bone):' A skill that reflects Knochen's ability to heal by absorbing bones in its surroundings inside of it. However, more than just healing it even continues to grow by amassing more and more bones like this. *'Musical Performance & Dance:' A skill which reflects Knochen's ability to dance and play music. The dancing can apparently be applied to improve combat techniques. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:The Death Mage who doesn't want a fourth time Category:Bone Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Monsters Category:Immortals Category:Healers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Isekai Characters